The Other Side of the Gun
by nancystagerat
Summary: Hawkeye's POV Riza converses with the colonel via headset as she carries out orders to apprehend the body of Barry the Chopper. Based on vol. 9 of the manga. Royai if you squint!


"Hey, Elizabeth! How are you?"

I started at the tinny voice bursting into my ears. _:The headphones…:_ I'd almost forgotten I was wearing them. Recovering quickly, I spoke a casual reply back into the receiver. I knew Colonel Mustang would be forced to use a tapped military phone at the office to connect with my headset, and neither of us could afford to raise much suspicion. As far as the higher-ups at Central would know, the colonel was using the line for nothing more than an impromptu chat with his "girlfriend". I couldn't give off the slightest inclination of being across the city looking out for the body of an escaped criminal and, if we got lucky, the researchers responsible for transplanting said criminal's soul into a suit of armor. The slightest flaw in out ruse could have all of us executed for treason.

"Oh, hello, Roy. Thanks for calling. Are you still at work?" I fought back the waver I felt in my voice; I'd been expecting him to check in, just not so soon. Besides, my nerves were already on edge...

"Uh-huh, but I really wanted to hear your voice." I could practically see the relaxed grin on his face.

The tiniest smirk quirked up one corner of my mouth. The shameless lech. He wasn't a bad actor. Well, two could play at that game. "Oh, aren't you slick? But if you slack off too much, won't that scary assistant of yours be mad at you?"

He laughed. I felt my stomach twist and tightened my grip on my gun. "Don't worry, she's off today."

_:He sounds…so_ natural My chest tightened. I pressed the feeling to the back of my mind; I couldn't afford that kind of thought, least of all _now_…

"I got so much work done this week, I told her to take the day off."

"That's nice of you." I said dryly. Like crouching in the dark for hours and squinting to catch the slightest activity while holding up a heavy firearm was a walk in the park.

"I haven't had a moment's rest since I came to Central, so I've been thinking about taking some time off."

He wished. Anyone who knew him would think he was crazy even considering such a thing at a time like this. But then again, everyone who knew him that well was already out here with me, waiting for instructions from the both of us. "Oh? Are you going somewhere?"

"Lately I've been itching to go fishing. Would you like to come?"

"No, but thank you, though. I can't stomach the thought of watching them die out of water." Translation: stay where you are, Mustang. It's dangerous enough out here, and without you this whole mission's a failure before it even starts.

_:Don't come down here, sir, please…:_

"Okay, I'll drop by your shop tomorrow, then. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

My eyes widened for an instant, horrified. Knowing Mustang, he probably couldn't stand sitting in his office while the rest of us got to risk our lives chasing Barry the Chopper; heaven knew he most likely wanted to help with the action. _:No, you idiot, I need you to stay at headquarters! Don't jeopardize this now, not after all of us put our necks on the line…Don't put yourself in any more danger than you have to…:_ I pushed the thought back; he must have his reasons for doing something that crazy. I had no choice but to trust him for now.

"Oh, my, thank you! Can you bring something for Kate, too? That girl's been working so hard…" A clatter rose from the other side of the building; target must've been moving. "Oh, excuse me for a moment, Roy…" I snapped my head to the side, listening; something was up. I prayed Falman wouldn't get sucked into this, too, but with our luck lately it would be a miracle if he didn't. Now was the time for Havoc to step in, just in case. My blood pounded in my ears. "Kate! We have a customer!" I said, fighting to stay calm, waiting for the telltale click from Fuery's end of the line.

Relief washed over me when I heard Fuery connect. "Yes, ma'am."

"Could you call Jacqueline for me?" My voice was barely level.

"Jacqueline?" I heard the click as he connected the three of us with Havoc's headset. "You have a _customer_."

"_Affermative_." The vague sound of a bullet snapping into place rang in my headphones, and Havoc disconnected. All too soon, the clattering outside grew louder; I could even make out shouting voices above the noise. Sounded like Havoc got there just in time, and all I could do was wait.

For a few long, agonizing moments we sat in silence, scarcely daring to breathe as the din rose to a crescendo; then I heard the gunshots. Before I could really register what was happening, our target staggered into view, careening away from Havoc's bullets. I seized the heavy firearm beside me, waiting to take aim. Things didn't look so good…

"_**Lieutenant!" **_

Falman's cry sliced through the air.

I shot.

The thing –it could hardly be called a man anymore- lurched backward as blood gushed from the wound; I'd shot right through its hand. Its shrieks of agony filled the sky, long guttural sounds that made my stomach clench.

My heart nearly skipped; no matter how many times I held a gun, I would never get used to the discharge…I would never get used to the screams…

"Elizabeth? I heard a loud noise. What happened?"

If I didn't know better I could've sworn the colonel sounded worried. Scared, even. It wasn't much of a surprise; forced to wait across the city while your friends' lives could be on the line, anyone would be more than a little nervous. It was a terrible feeling, being powerless. My hands tightened around the gun as blood dripped from my target's hand.

"Nothing to worry about." I replied, voice cool despite the adrenaline rush; I could swear I felt a river coursing through my veins. The colonel could probably hear the telltale clack as I reloaded the cartridges into my gun. "The customer was being mean to Jacqueline so I had to _slap_ him."

"You're as strict as ever, Elizabeth." He'd always been a master of the understatement. "Your shop seems busy. Should I hang up?"

"That's all right," I said a little too quickly; I didn't _want_ him to hang up. It was almost comforting in some sick way, his voice in my ear as I raised the weapon again. "You seem busy, too."

"Not really. I can take it easy, thanks to my capable subordinate." I smiled grimly; sometimes I felt I was a little _too_ capable. Squinting, I stared out into the alley below, focusing on the armor that was Barry the Chopper as he advanced on the creature. It shuddered in pain, cradling its injured hand.

"What's going on?" Mustang's casual tone was disconcerting.

"…It looks like an argument…" I followed the shouting match with my eyes, bouncing from Havoc to Barry and back. I could make out a few words here and there, something about the creature before them… "She's having trouble with the customer."

"Some customers just don't appreciate good service," the colonel sighed.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. "Tell me about it…"

I was being watched. I could feel it.

"Uh-oh. I'll have to call you back." Every muscle in my body seized up, so tense it was almost painful. _"One of my regulars is here."_

Tearing the headset off, I whirled on the - the _thing_ behind me, flinging the wires out of the way. My fingers tightened on the trigger, firing close range shots that would have even blasted through iron. Nothing should've survived that…nothing, and yet the monster in front of me still stood, blood dripping in red ribbons from the holes in its forehead, grinning like a madman. I barely heard Mustang's shouts from the headset as all the blood drained from my face.


End file.
